Night of the Living Nightmare
Night of the Living Nightmare is the forty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Ben is asleep, but is rudely awakened by a Cassiopeian Dream Eater, which immediately latches itself to his face. He struggles against it, but his panicked cries are muffled by the creature and he collapses from near-suffocation as the creature's influence begins taking hold. Ben gets a second wind and becomes NRG to battle it. After seemingly killing it, Ben starts watching TV. Only static comes on and Ben unplugs it, only for it to stay on. Ben checks the rest of the house, but a DNAlien attacks him. Ben transforms into Four Arms and defeats the DNAlien. However, it disappears when Four Arms' attack destroys the house of his neighbors. When Ben looks and realizes that they are not there, he calls Gwen followed by Kevin, getting no answer both times. Then, Vilgax appears and destroys Ben's car. Ben turns into Goop to fight him before transforming into Ultimate Spidermonkey. Then, Vilgax gets hit by a truck without a driver and he disappears. Ben decides to go to see Kevin in person. When he arrives, he doesn't find Kevin. Aggregor appears and Ben transforms into Lodestar to fight him only for Aggregor to disappear. Ben takes Kevin's car and goes to Julie's home, where Ship merges with Julie and starts to attack Ben. Then, Ben transforms into Eatle and fights back only for them to disappear as well. Ben drives through a forest and sees a man hitchhiking twice. Ben ignores him and continues his way, but then he looks into the mirror and sees Hex inside his car. However, when Ben turns, Hex isn't there anymore and he appears on the road. Ben, trying to avoid him, crashes into a tree. Gwen and Kevin show up, asking Ben to give them the Ultimatrix, wanting a turn. Not believing them to be themselves, Ben transforms into ChamAlien and runs into the forest. Gwen uses her powers to track Ben, then Kevin absorbs the Ultimatrix, turning into Ultimate Kevin, and Gwen appears in her Anodite form. Ben transforms into AmpFibian and shocks Ultimate Kevin, causing him to faint. Gwen believes Ben killed him, and tries to convince Ben to take off the Ultimatrix. Ben transforms into Swampfire and uses seeds to trap Gwen. Ben guesses that she is actually Albedo and that his experiences are a kind of induced dream. After revealing his true form, Albedo transforms into Fasttrack and runs off. Ben transforms into Fasttrack as well and goes after Albedo. Ben goes to Mr. Smoothy and is attacked by ChamAlien. Albedo then becomes Big Chill, attempting to freeze Ben, but to no avail, as Ben's knowledge of being inside a dream makes him invincible in it and immune to Albedo's attacks. He then becomes NRG, only to be pulled out of his containment suit and then Brainstorm, but is again defeated. Albedo stops using aliens and attempts to reattach the Dream Eater on Ben, but he slips on a smoothie, and the Dream Eater falls on him. The scene shifts to Ben's bedroom, where the real Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are. Albedo had never attached the Dream Eater to Ben at all. He had slipped on the same Mr. Smoothy in Ben's room and the Dream Eater attached to him; the entire episode thus being Albedo's nightmare. Gwen explains that the Dream Eater feeds off the chemicals produced by the brain during stress and traps the host into a nightmare. She goes on to say that it needs a Galvan doctor to remove it safely without harming the host. The episode ends with several Ultimatrix aliens confronting Albedo in his nightmare. Characters Real World Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Real World Villains *Albedo (cameo) Dream Characters *Ben Tennyson Dream Villains *Albedo *Bad Ben *Benzarro *Nega Ben *Mad Ben *Kevin 11,000 Other Aliens *Water Hazard *Cannonbolt *Murk Upchuck *Diamondhead *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Humungousaur *Ultimate Echo Echo *Ultimate Swampfire *Lodestar *Armodrillo Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *This episode shares similarities with Perfect Day. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba Category:Filler